A Moment In Time
by Gypsy5
Summary: Please read and review. I'm usless at these summaries


Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager Characters are property of Paramount Pictures.  
  
Rating P.G.13  
  
Author; Kazz  
  
A story from Naomi's perspective. About her relationship with the command couple, and their love for each other.  
A MOMENT IN TIME  
  
As most great discoveries, it had happened by accident. One day, when Naomi was at a loose end, she'd noticed Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay talking together in the mess hall. Edging closer, she watched and listened. It was fascinating. As the "Captain's Assistant" she needed to learn so much from them. When they got up to leave, she felt a moment of panic. Without thinking she found herself following them, and had been carefully observing them ever since.  
  
Crewmembers smiled as they passed, Kathryn and Chakotay smiled back, Naomi's antics amused them all. She was often seen trailing behind the command couple freezing when they stopped, and peeping out from around corners.  
  
Although captain's assistant rarely saw the faces of the command couple as she followed them, but she was becoming an excellent judge of their moods. Today she was pleased to record on her PADD they were relaxed and happy. An occasional laugh, from one or the other, echoed through the corridor.  
  
Naomi classed herself as a good "spy," but the fact they did not notice her, only confirmed her suspicion that sadly they would be unsuitable for Security work. She was sure that Tuvok would have spotted her immediately.  
  
Naomi shuddered, Tom had once told her the security chief, had once made crewman Chell, clean the transporter room with a micro-resonator! What punishment would Tuvok, find for her if he ever found out she was following the command couple, and without their permission.  
  
Naomi had grown more confident as time passed, now she was certain they did not suspect when they were under observation. She had never noticed the slightest indication they were aware that she was watching them, which at first she had thought strange. Early in her spying she'd realised they quickly became so engrossed, in chatting they didn't notice much.  
  
Or, so she thought.  
  
Kathryn flicked her eyes to the side, glancing at Chakotay, who nodded imperceptibly? The plan was about to be put into action. The captain's assistant, followed totally unaware of her fate.  
  
Kathryn and Chakotay always knew when they were under surveillance. However, neither was willing to stop her. Secretly they enjoyed the game, finding it a pleasant distraction in their daily routine.  
  
They changed direction, Naomi was fascinated they hadn't done this before, where were they going?  
  
"Holodeck, now then Commander?" Captain Janeway stopped as she spoke, causing Naomi, almost to bump into them.  
  
Scooting back around the corner, Naomi wrote furiously, as they changed direction. This was interesting, more than that, this was fascinating.  
  
Naomi began to wonder what Tom would make of their change in routine. Making a note on her PADD to inform him, the helmsman had an interest in anything out of the ordinary especially regarding the captain and commander, and this certainly rated as that. She recalled his words "You can't take bets on people unless you know their habits inside out."  
  
And going to the holodeck together and while on duty as well. Odd, very, very odd.  
  
"Oh; Tom is going to love this." She thought as she followed them, carefully keeping her distance but always with them in sight. Her curiosity would not allow her to do otherwise.  
  
They knew it using it to their advantage.  
  
The captain punched in a code. Naomi could not see what programme they were going to run. In fact, from her position and restricted by her height, Naomi could see very little.  
  
She could only wait and see.  
  
Tuvok had told her that good security officers had to have patience. Naomi wanted to be a good security officer, and have patience. but.. if only they would hurry up.  
  
The doors to the holodeck opened. Watching them enter, she inched forward as they stepped just inside the door. Then they both paused, turning quickly toward where she was standing.  
  
"Caught." She had tried to look as invisible as possible, but obviously, she had failed because then she heard.  
  
"Naomi."  
  
At the sound of the Captains soft voice, she lifted her head they were both smiling at her. "Well." she thought. "It can't be too bad if their smiling."  
  
Then they exchanged a look, she did not understand. But she did not waste time wondering about it, Chakotay was beckoning her toward him.  
  
As the Commander held out his hand, she inched forward to take it.  
  
Naomi loved the Commander, she had often heard some of the women on the ship say he had dimples that could break a heart at 100 paces.  
  
However, Naomi knew the Commander would never break anyone's heart. He was much too nice.  
  
She loved being with him. He told her stories almost as good as Neelix's, and played her favourite games with her. In addition, Chakotay visited with her and her mom, occasionally having dinner with them. Moreover, he made her mom laugh; Naomi loved falling asleep, listening to his voice as he chatted with her Mom.  
  
On the rare occasions, Neelix and Chakotay managed to talk her Mom into going out for the evening, usually with Neelix. Then Chakotay watched her, sometimes the captain joined them on evenings like that. Naomi loved it they played games with her until she feel asleep, with her head on the captain's lap.  
  
Naomi really enjoyed his company and obviously so did the captain. For as long as Naomi could remember, the couple had always spent their off duty hours together.  
  
Her Mom and Neelix had told her the captain spent time with the commander, because she could not allow herself to become to close to the crew.  
  
Sometimes Naomi wished; the captain could see what everyone else on board already knew.  
  
How much the commander loved her?  
  
Everyone on Voyager knew it, everyone but the captain. That was a shame; one day when she was older Naomi would tell Captain Janeway how the commander felt. It seemed fair, if he could not do it himself, then she would do it for him.  
  
One day Naomi would tell her.  
  
When she was bigger. When she was a captain herself, she would tell Captain Janeway then.  
  
Naomi was a good student, listening in lessons to Tuvok and her other teachers, and taking in all they taught her. Nevertheless, she felt she could learn so much more by watching and listening to the captain.  
  
The best times were when the three of them were together, and they became so engrossed they forgot she was there. She learned so much when they talked over plans and routes, with Chakotay offering his thoughts.  
  
That's also when she saw the looks the commander gave the captain, when he thought no one was looking. Seeing the smiles and touches, the captain saved only for him. When Naomi witnessed that between them, she felt all her world was right.  
  
They often talked of getting home. However, to Naomi, although she tried desperately to understand why the adults needed to get home, she never really did. To her Voyager was home  
  
As the three of them entered the holodeck program, Naomi knew, wishes did come true.  
  
The Bridge.  
  
She was standing on the bridge. Oh, she knew it was a holographic bridge but it was the bridge.  
  
Tuvok stood to attention. "Captain on. "  
  
"Computer freeze program." Chakotay's voice made her turn to look at him, he was smiling.  
  
Naomi did not understand. Her confusion must have shown because the commander gave her a reassuring hug and then squatted down to her height.  
  
The captain dropped down to her other side. She was smiling too, taking her hand as she spoke. "Naomi."  
  
Turning to face the captain, Naomi could see directly into the captain's eyes. Eyes she could see that were dancing with laughter.  
  
"The commander and I realise that you can't be a captain's assistant, never mind a captain, without ever being on a bridge. So today you are in command; the holo-programme is set so, you are the captain.." Captain Janeway continued.  
  
However, Naomi hardly heard any of it. Her mind trying to comprehend the fact she was even on the bridge.  
  
"...so today Naomi it's all yours; Congratulations Captain Wildman."  
  
Naomi thought at that moment her heart would burst. Was it possible to be this happy? Hugging first the captain, then the commander, and back to the captain. She was so excited she spun around clapping her hands.  
  
Her laughter was so infectious, the adults joined in.  
  
Naomi stopped and smiled up at them both, glancing back at her bridge just to make sure it hadn't disappeared. Then back at the command team.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you both."  
  
Naomi watched as the captain and first officer left the bridge. As they left the captain,'s fingers touched the back of Chakotay's hand, and Naomi smiled as he caught her smaller hand in his.  
  
"Dreams are made of this." Naomi thought, as she walked onto her bridge.  
  
Turning she faced her crew, hearing Captain Janeway's voice.  
  
"Computer, restart programme."  
  
Tuvok's words would stay with her forever. "Captain on the bridge."  
  
"Naomi, Naomi." She felt Icheb's hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her, snapping her from her daydream.  
  
"What?" Suddenly she was back in reality, and it hit her hard. Turning slowly to face Icheb, she could see the concerned face of the Doctor, hovering behind him. Naomi knew she should feel guilty but she didn't, she had needed to do this now.  
  
"Are you alright? You had us worried, I should have known that I'd find you both here on the holodeck" Her husband's words were so full of concern and understanding, and the look on his face as he looked at their baby daughter, made her heart soar. She smiled at him, nodding.  
  
"Yes, Icheb, I'm fine, we both are."  
  
She stepped forward handing their baby daughter to him. Naomi loved this man so much. She knew he understood that she had needed to come here, to revisit the memory of a day she cherished, and remember the couple who had made her dreams come true. Gently she stroked her daughter's head, as Icheb whispered softly to his sleeping daughter.  
  
"What made you leave your reception?" The Doctor's words brought the moment back into reality.  
  
So much time had passed and yet sometimes, at moments like this with the Doctor, she could almost believe she was that little girl again. The captain's assistant.  
  
Earlier she'd left her reception to replay her favourite holodeck programme, it started with her following the command couple, on the day they'd let her be captain for a day. Naomi often relived that day since she'd grown up. She enjoyed watching her younger self interact with the command couple.  
  
"I wanted to introduce our daughter, to two people special people, that's all." She inclined her head toward the holodeck programme running, showing her younger self-standing on the bridge. Just after, the command couple had left.  
  
"Computer halt program." Naomi stopped the programme  
  
She had a need to hold her daughter, taking her in her arms she held her tight, slightly too tight, at that moment the baby chose to wake up, scrunching up her face. She was going to cry, lord she might even join her.  
  
Then Chakotay appeared with Captain Janeway.  
  
"Why hello little one, don't cry." Chakotay gently lifted the crying baby from her mother's arms. Kathryn leaned over his shoulder, as the baby held his finger in her chubby hand, he still had the magic. Naomi had always knew this man would never break hearts  
  
"Oh look she's got a strong grip." The captain smiled, as she watched the man and child.  
  
The other three watched, unable to believe the scene unfolding before their eyes, of what they were seeing. Nevertheless, they could see it, but believing.  
  
They had after all served on Voyager.  
  
"Chakotay, she's so beautiful, look she's smiling." Kathryn tickled the baby, turning the smile into a chuckle.  
  
At the sound of the familiar much loved voices, Naomi could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Then her husband stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight. They stood back watching the older couple cooing over their daughter, another dream come true.  
  
Glancing toward the doctor, they could see that he could see them too. The expression of sadness on his face, at the scene almost broke their hearts.  
  
Naomi walked forward, taking her baby gently from Chakotay, stepping back she paused.  
  
His face, as he looked at her, held a question. As if he had just then noticed her.  
  
He spoke, the tenderness in his voice apparent, "Naomi?"  
  
She chokes back her tears, "Chakotay?"  
  
This could not be happening, how this could be happening. His programme was not set to recognise her, not as she now was.  
  
Then she realised the man in front of her was not a hologram. This was different, something had happened; his eyes were so alive. He appeared to be so real, that she had to speak. Still unsure as to what was happening.  
  
She spoke. "Yes Chakotay, it's me Naomi. I came to introduce my daughter to you both." She held her breath; he should not be able to see her as she was now. He was a holodeck program. That's all. However, he could, and he could see her as she now was.  
  
"Could the captain?"  
  
She soon got her answer, as Chakotay turned toward the woman, speaking quietly so as not to disturb the baby.  
  
"Kathryn, look here's Naomi,"  
  
Kathryn Janeway turned her head, smiling as she always had. Naomi's stomach flipped, this was Captain Janeway, and she recognised her. Naomi was did not know what was happening, but was desperately glad it was. Naomi waited, holding her breath, would she recognise her?  
  
"Hello Naomi, I'm glad to see you. You made it a captain I see, congratulations. Your own star ship too?"  
  
The tears rolled down Naomi's face as she spoke, "Yes, captain I did, and this, this is my daughter, Katie."  
  
She watched as they both moved touching her babies face.  
  
"Are you really here, really and truly?" Naomi wondered if she was hallucinating.  
  
"Yes and No, we are here and we are not." He stopped and glanced at the captain.  
  
"We don't understand it ourselves, but here we are, well for now at least." He stopped smiling at Naomi. "And we want you to know, that we love you, and we're both so very proud of you, that we love you all, please will you tell them.." Pausing as Kathryn raised her hand touching his shoulder; Chakotay turned watching her, as she spoke.  
  
"Tell them..." She turned to face Chakotay, as he nodded in agreement, catching her hand in his as she caressed his cheek. "...Tell them an ancient legend, of a Warrior Queen and her.."  
  
Kathryn stopped cut short. She turned her hands on her hips. Boy was she ever irritated. She had always hated being interrupted. Nothing had changed. Yet nothing was the same.  
  
She looked as if she were in conversation with someone, as if listening but there was no one there or was there?  
  
"Yes, yes we know, just a moment more. Please. It's been such a long time." However, her voice sounded resigned, to the fact their time was up.  
  
"We have to go now Kathryn," Chakotay's voice sounded sad. He moved toward her touching her shoulder softly, as if in comfort. "Please Kathryn."  
  
"No. No don't go. Not yet, please stay a moment what about Tuvok.. and the others" Naomi almost shouted, she startled her daughter, but Naomi thought her heart would break, so many people would want to see them; they would all have so much to say.  
  
"We have to go now our time is up, goodbye Naomi and remember dreams can come true. Ours did." Captain Janeway turned agitated by the fact she was being rushed, she always hated being hurried. "Okay, okay I'm coming."  
  
Chakotay turned hugging Naomi, she could smell his cologne, feel his heart. This was Chakotay. Then the captain pulled the younger woman into a hug holding her so tight, as if she never wanted to let go. Kathryn whispered into her ear.  
  
"We would not have missed this day for anything. You know that, don't you?"  
  
This was Kathryn Janeway the crinkle of her uniform, her softness, and she smelt of freshly ground coffee.  
  
Then holding the younger woman at arms length, she spoke aloud.  
  
"Good luck, captain. And please Naomi make the most of this time" Kathryn touched the babies face before she turned away.  
  
As they walked away, Naomi spoke "captain.captain, please wait .. I have to tell you something. the commander he." She took a breathe as the words tumbled out, words she thought she'd never have the chance to say  
  
"He's always loved you."  
  
Kathryn stopped and turned giving Naomi such a look. The look of a woman in love, in love with a man who she knew loved her in return.  
  
"Yes, I always knew he loved me, and now he knows I always loved him." At that, the man in question took his lovers hand, raising it to his lips kissing it softly, as she looked into his eyes his very soul. Then they turned and walked away.  
  
Naomi heard Chakotay's voice one last time. "Computer end programme."  
  
They disappeared as surely as any holodeck programme, but they were not. Were they?  
  
Naomi, Icheb, and the Doctor looked at each other and smiled, the two men shaking their heads in disbelief. Naomi smiled; her last wish had come true.  
  
"I miss them you know." The Doctor spoke sadly. "I really do. Sometimes I.." He stopped seemingly unable to continue.  
  
"Let's go gents; I have a speech to make, remember?" Naomi moved toward the door.  
  
Her words were meant to rouse them but they stood as still as statues. She touched her husband's arm as they passed and he jumped, "Yes, I'm fine, we're coming."  
  
She paused at the door, realising the Doctor had not moved. Turning on her heel, she walked back and linking her arm in his as she whispered. "I know, Doctor, we all do."  
  
Slowly the three moved toward the music, which floated down the corridor from the reception. Icheb carrying Katie in his arms, walked behind. Shaking his head, at what he had just witnessed. Or had he? He just did not know anymore. The edges between reality and dreams were a little frayed today.  
  
A ghost of a smile played on the Doctor's lips, sometimes Naomi reminded him so much of Captain Janeway, it hurt. He was glad he had chosen to wait, and would be returning to space, serving with her; Naomi was going to be a good captain.  
  
He had a feel for these things. After all, he had served with the best. In addition, in case of trouble, he still had his command programs to fall back on. They just had to keep well away form Anomalies, the Borg, not to mention Q, and then there was."  
  
"Doctor." Naomi was calling him.  
  
Then he realised he had not moved. Shrugging his shoulders, in apology, he moved along with his present captain, Captain Wildman. But his thoughts remained in the past with Captain Janeway.  
  
Anyway, it did not do for a hologram to think about these things. Not that he would worry. Holograms did not worry. Or did they? That worried him.  
  
Naomi stood on the stage looking down at the dignitaries and at faces, she hardly knew. They stared back at her. Then she started seeing faces she had known all her life, Harry, Tom, B'Elanna and beside them Miral. Tuvok, the Doctor, Seven. Many of the crew had made the journey, to see the first born of Voyager take her own command. In the front row, beside Admiral and Mrs Paris, sat her mother holding her father's hand, they both smiled up at her.  
  
Next to them, Icheb proudly holding Katie, on his lap.  
  
Yes. Maybe Naomi did have it all. And she would make the most of it, really she would.  
  
Yes, they had all felt the gap left by Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay. Their deaths had seemed pointless and futile at the time. A shuttlecraft accident while travelling back from Starfleet headquarters, just two days after they got Voyager home. It had seemed unbelievable, unfair.  
  
"Thank you all. I am sorry to have kept you waiting. I was visiting with... friends..." Icheb smiled, always at her side, supporting her.  
  
Pausing she glanced to her left, realising this time only she could see the captain and commander, she smiled acknowledging their presence. She felt their warmth and love surround her, like a hug. That's when she felt the tears roll down her face, but this time they were tears of happiness, as she watched them take each other's hand. The whole room waited, glancing at each other nervously, as she cleared her throat then after taking a sip of water, she continued.  
  
The captain and commander nodded their heads, smiled, and then shimmered out of her present, and into her memories.  
  
Naomi, regained her composure, captain's assistants were made of sterner stuff. She knew now they were made of memories, hopes, dreams, and hugs from people they loved, past and present.  
  
"...No, they are more than friends; they were and are family, two people whom some of you know, but all of you will have heard of. They asked me to tell you an ancient legend..."  
  
The End 


End file.
